


Late to the Concert

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 17:11:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When John entered the bar in the concert hall, he spotted Rodney almost immediately. However, instead of waiting impatiently and driving the bartender crazy, he was talking to a woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late to the Concert

John was late. He was tempted to risk a speeding ticket, but even with Rodney waiting in a bar at the concert hall, John could hear his husband, "Oh sure. We survive space vampires, a blown-up planet, and my sister when she found out we eloped, but you want to make sure we end up as roadkill." So he stuck to the speed limits. If Rodney complained about John being late—which he would—John would tell him he was just doing his duty and trying to ensure that Rodney wouldn't end up a widower prematurely.

When John entered the bar in the concert hall, he spotted Rodney almost immediately. However, instead of waiting impatiently and driving the bartender crazy, he was talking to a woman.

John wasn't always good at picking up certain signals, but one look at her told him that she wasn't interested in Rodney's opinions on the orchestra.

She was leaning forward, putting her perky breasts on display for Rodney beneath the deep cleavage of the elegant dress. She stroked her hair out of her pretty face and smiled and nodded at something Rodney had said. Her legs had moved so that her knees almost touched Rodney. She started sucking on the straw of her drink, directing the attention to her mouth.

Well, not Rodney's attention, John noted with satisfaction. His husband seemed to be completely oblivious to the woman's attempts to flirt with him. Another hair stroke, then she unfolded her legs and refolded them, actually touching Rodney's knees this time. But Rodney simply moved his legs out of the way, continuing to talk.

John could see that the woman was getting to the point where she'd just call it a loss. He walked up to them, even as she made one last attempt, putting her finger on her lower lip.

Rodney glanced at her mouth for a moment, frowning, quite possibly wondering if something was wrong with her lip, before continuing his discussion.

"Hey," John said when he stood next to Rodney. "You have the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Your hands are mesmerizing. And your ass is fantastic." He glanced over to the woman, who was surprised but then turned to Rodney, looking curious.

Rodney frowned at him. For a moment John expected him to ask if John was brain-damaged or something, but what Rodney eventually said was, "Your hair is ridiculously rakish. I can't even tell the color of your eyes. But your lips are...sinful."

"Sinful, huh?" John said, leaning forward and looking at Rodney's mouth.

Rodney's gaze dipped to John's lips, and John closed the distance between them.

The kiss became heated very fast. Mouths opened up. John pushed out his tongue to tangle it with Rodney's. He pulled Rodney close at the same time as he felt Rodney's hands move beneath John's jacket, embracing him. Rodney's legs parted, and John moved forward until Rodney's back was stopped by the bar.

John remembered where they were, and he slowed down the kiss until they eventually parted, slightly breathless. Rodney's cheeks were flushed, his mouth still open. His hair was disheveled from where John's hands had run through it. He looked a bit out of it.

John kept his hand on Rodney's shoulder, feeling just a bit weak in the knees. He grinned. It took him a moment to register that the woman had been watching them. He'd completely forgotten about her. She looked impressed and gave John a wry smile, conceding his win in a good-natured way.

He wanted to come clean and admit that they hadn't exactly played on a level playing field. "Sorry," he said. "I've called dibs for life." He lifted his hand and flashed his wedding ring.

The woman laughed.

"What?" Rodney asked. "Oh, you... You wanted to? No, I'm...I mean we're married. I just don't wear my wedding ring because the metal—"

"Rodney," John interrupted him. "We're late."

"Oh, right," Rodney said, checking his watch. Then he suddenly demanded, "Where the hell have you been?!"

The woman snorted and shook her head, smiling before she got up and left them.

"Just made sure you don't end up a widower," John said, giving him a quick you'll-forgive-me-anyway-so-you-might-as-well-do-it-now kiss.

Rodney frowned in suspicion but then sighed and took John's hand. "I do appreciate that," he admitted.

John squeezed his hand as they walked to their seats. "I know," he said.

He'd gladly stick to the speed limits. After all he knew that at the end of his journey Rodney would be—impatiently—waiting for him.


End file.
